The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by jezzybellejones
Summary: On the 100th anniversary of Pam's turning, Eric recalls how they came together.


*A/N I owe the inspiration for this story to Courtney and an edit that she made that gave me a lot of feels. Sadly, I don't own the characters and never well. Don't own the beautiful song either. That should get it.

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty skies, my love

To the dark and the empty skies.

Eric felt the magic that reanimated him to life each and every night rip through his body and he was immediately awake and completely aware of his surroundings. He was in his safe haven and most favorite place in the world; his spacious bed with his progeny asleep in his arms. She wouldn't wake for awhile yet; the thousand years that he had walked the earth as a vampire afforded him the luxury of waking before Pamela each night, and for that he was grateful. Watching Pamela sleep brought in him a joy like no other that he had ever experienced. He started most nights this way, but this particular night was a special one. It had been one hundred years, thirty-six thousand, five hundred twenty-four days, and eight hundred seventy-six thousand, five hundred seventy-six hours since he had first laid eyes upon the magnificent creature in his arms… not that he was counting.

The anniversary of her hundredth death day was upon them and he felt himself completely overcome with emotion; captivated in the beauty of her face. He gently stroked her cheek and recalled in his memory the first time he had ever looked into the face of the woman who would walk by his side for eternity. He just happened to be strolling the streets of San Francisco late that night in 1905, when he caught a whiff of a sweet smelling female. The fragrance of her blood was intoxicating, and he set off to find its source so he could sample it and see if its owner tasted as sweet as she smelled. He zeroed in on her location and saw that she was being threatened by a man wielding a knife. Eric overheard him threaten to rape and kill her, and tell her he liked it when she struggled. He was quite impressed when Pamela immediately stopped trying to escape from his clutches because if she was going to die, she wasn't going to give him any more satisfaction.

He didn't know what came over him exactly, but he found himself killing the man with vamp speed and getting a good look at the woman that the man had been attacking. She was spectacular. Her skin was a flawless milky white .Her flaxen hair was long and curly and intricately placed in an up-do under the hat that was perched on her head. The red corset she wore accentuated her ample bosom. Eric was most drawn to the large cerulean pools that were her eyes. They seemed to brighten up the darkened night, and they pulled his gaze into her face with almost magnetic force.

He was pleasantly surprised that she showed no fear when he had killed her attacker. He found himself smirking when he mentioned it to her and she replied "I'm no stranger to dead bodies." He was intrigued by her even more when he reminded her that the streets were no place for a lady that time of night and she replied "When I meet a lady I'll let her know." He had overheard her attacker call her a whore before the attack and she had told him to come by tomorrow at eight when they opened. Eric handed her money to cover the dress he had ruined with the splattered blood and knew where he would be spending the next evening.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command

Eric smiled at the memory. The night he had first met Pamela had changed the course of his existence forever, but it was the following night that would seal the deal. He ran his hands gently down her bare arms and recalled visiting her brothel.

He was determined to have her, and she was determined to put her business first. She offered him her best girls, but he had no interest in anyone other than their madam. She reminded him that a good merchant didn't compete with her merchandise, and he reminded her that a good customer knew that everything had its price. Being the savvy business woman that she was, she didn't name a monetary price. She asked him to do something much more beneficial for her.

Eric had no qualms about ridding her brothel of the vampires that were terrorizing her girls. Lorena had always been a nuisance, and was even more so since she had procreated. Her progeny, William, showed promise as a young vampire, and though Eric could have ended him with little more than a flick of his wrist, he let Bill go. It was Lorena's pathetic control over her progeny that had gotten them in this situation, and Eric reminded her that she needed to tighten her reigns.

Lorena had apologized to Eric for invading his territory, unaware that he was just passing through the area, and Eric informed her that it was Pamela that deserved the apology. Pam chimed in that Lorena also owed her five hundred dollars for every girl they had drained and Eric found himself smirking at her gumption. Once Lorena and Bill were gone, Pam smiled at Eric and reminded him that she needed to fulfill her end of the bargain.

"I believe we have a debt to settle." She had said. Eric needed no more provocation. He shortened the distance between them in three strides of his impossibly long legs and immediately covered her soft lips with his. He relished in her sweet taste as he gently melded their mouths together. He felt her quickly take a short breath and he quickly went in for another kiss. Kissing was not something that he felt the urge to do often, but he already knew how special Pamela was. She was deserving of more than fulfilling his body's blood and physical lust. He was going to make love to her, and that meant kissing her divine mouth. The urges he was feeling grew more and more intense with each millisecond that their mouths were pressed together, and he quickly spun her out of the doorway and towards her waiting bedroom.

The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And would last 'till the end of time my love  
And would last 'till the end of time

Pam would be rising for the day soon and Eric wanted this special day to be a little different than all the others. The hundredth anniversary of the day she had became his only came once. He eased himself gently out of their bed and walked into their shared bathroom to run a bubbly tub of water. He quickly discarded his boxers and walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and removed the still dead for the day Pamela of the silky pink negligee she was wearing and lifted her sleeping form in his strong arms. He gently carried her into the bathroom and stretched his long body out in the soapy water and settled her in front of him and held her close to him.

He softly ran his hands down her arms and intertwined their hands similarly to the way he had done after the first time their two bodies had become one. Their love making had been intense and passionate and gentle all at once. Basking in the afterglow of sex was something Eric had NEVER done; even as a human, but petting and worshipping the perfect creature next to him seemed only right.

The glory he was feeling turned to sadness as she informed him of the miserable life that loomed ahead of her and begged him to make her a vampire. Eric had no intentions of ever becoming a maker, but Pamela was special, and he had sensed that almost immediately. He had tried in vain to convince her (and himself) that becoming a maker was a huge responsibility that he had no desire to partake in, and had gotten up to leave before she talked him into it, but Pamela, being the strong determined woman she was, made up his mind for him.

He ached down to his core when he saw that she had sliced her wrists vertically. Eric couldn't bear to leave someone as perfect as Pamela to die alone, so he had done what his heart told him, and turned her. If he was to have a companion for all eternity, there was nobody more perfect for him than Pam.

Her eyes gently fluttered open and he could sense that she was startled by their surroundings through their shared bond, but quickly she calmed as she realized that she was in the bath with Eric. He leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek and softly whispered in her delicate ear in his native tongue, "Happy anniversary, min karlek."

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies

*Swedish Translation: Min karlek= "My love"


End file.
